pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Appendix:Pokémon Sun and Moon Walkthrough/Part 13
Royal Avenue If you're looking for big deals and bigger battles, then you've come to the right place! Between its Thrifty Megamart superstore and region-renowned Battle Royal Dome, Royal Avenue provides plenty of excitement for travelers of all ages. Head inside the Pokémon Center and heal if you need to, then go to the Poké Mart and purchase some things if you need. The right attendant sells some rare weather-based TMs. Left Clerk= |-| Right Clerk= Keep walking east from the Pokémon Center and grab some from the shining pink bushes, which can be used to transform into its Pa'u Style. In the corner northwest of the ring of flower bushes, you'll find a . Further east is a Malasada Shop. On the right-hand side you can find a hidden on the construction materials. The left attendant sells Sour Malasada for 200 and Dry Malasada for 200, which is immediately fed to a Pokémon and increases its Affection. The right attendant sells the Bag item Big Malasada for 350. Walk north to find Gladion at the Battle Royal mumbling to himself, he then enters the building. Before going in yourself, walk to the northwest of the area and go into the narrow sidepath to pick up an . Now go the east to find the Thrifty Megamart. In the parking lot, between the red truck and the blue truck, you will find another . In the bottom right corner, you fill find a pair of s skulking around doing squats. Near them, you can use your Stoutland Search to sniff out a hidden . Behind the Megamart, you can find an . Afterwards, head inside the Thrifty Megamart. Thrifty Megamart The items you buy in the Thrifty Megamart will end up costing the amounts you see here, but that is only thanks to the discount coupon that you receive in the store. The coupon will get you a refund for half the amount that you pay, but you must be able to pay up front to get the discount. So you'll need 600 to buy a , but you'll get 300 back after your purchase. Left Clerk= |-| Center Clerk= |-| Right Clerk= The clerk near the Thrifty Megamart's entrance will give you a free Berry each day, just for stopping by. Give 1,000 to the in the Thrifty Megamart and you'll be rewarded with . Talk to the hanging around with its Trainer on the east side of the Thrifty Megamart to get a . Battle Royal Dome Exit the Megamart, and enter the Battle Royal Dome. Inside, you find yourself talking to a mysterious masked man, known as the Masked Royal. There is something very…familiar about this character. Anyway, Masked Royal will teach you how Battle Royals are conducted. Battle Royals are a simultaneous battle between four Trainers, who select three Pokémon each, and then have an all out brawl. The battle is over when one Trainer's team cannot battle anymore. At that point, the Trainer with the most Pokémon remaining wins. Hau is also in the Battle Royal Dome and declares that he'd like to join the Battle Royal. The Masked Royal agrees, tells Gladion to participate and decides to join the battle himself. The Pokémon you use in the Battle Royal will be the first one in your party. |} |} If you chose Rowlet= |} |-| If you chose Litten= |} |-| If you chose Popplio= |} Upon completing the Battle Royal, a mysterious stranger will come up to you and introduce himself as Kiawe, the Trial Captain. He says that he watched the battle and will be waiting for you in Wela Volcano Park to complete his trial. Gladion then reveals that he goes through Battle Royals since he and are now on their own. Battling in more Battle Royals of your own right now is not advised, as all your opponents will have 50 Pokémon, so wait until your own Pokémon are around that level first. However, you can challenge your friends to Battle Royals from now on. You can do this by going to the Festival Plaza, clicking on the red Battle button, choosing Link Battle, and then Battle Royal. Read more about Battle Royal. You will earn Battle Points by participating in Battle Royals. The prizes are as follows: First Counter= |-| Second Counter= |-| Fourth Counter= Exiting the Battle Royal Dome, go east and then north to go on to . Route 7 Featuring sandy shores and a sizable bay, this unusual route connects to Royal Avenue down south, Wela Volcano Park to the west, and up north. A blocks the tunnel to Route 8, however, and won't move until you've completed Kiawe's trial. Use Stoutland Search to find a hidden just south of the , and do some surfing and fishing to catch new Pokémon. Remember to catch a here and show its Pokédex entry to the man in the Heahea City apparel store. He will reward you with 10,000. When ing on the water, you'll find a , who wants to battle you. |} Go north of the larger rocks to explore the central beach. You'll immediately find a at the southeast edge of the beach. Continuing northwest, you will find an area with a lot of Pokémon dens. Exploring the rocky area north of the dens, you can find a . North of the beach, in the water, is another Swimmer. |} Continuing south in the water, you'll find another Swimmer to battle. |} In the water east of the Swimmer you can pick up an . Surfing a little further south you will come to an island where you can battle another Swimmer. |} On the same island, you can find . When you're done exploring, go back west to the start of the route and enter Wela Volcano Park on the west to start your third trial! Category:Pokémon Sun and Moon Category:Walkthrough